1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a three-way valve having a housing, in which three ducts that are connected to one another are arranged having one flap that is mounted rotatably on a shaft is arranged in each of two ducts, an electric motor that drives a shaft via a gear mechanism, and a transmission mechanism that drives the second flap depending on the movement of the first flap.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Housings of this type are used as air and exhaust gas valves in motor vehicles and are therefore known. Gas streams flow through the ducts with the flaps, which gas streams are to be fed to the third duct individually or in a mixed manner in certain conditions depending on the situation. This means that the rotational angle of the first flap is assigned a certain rotational angle of the second flap. Accordingly, the rotational angle of the first flap corresponds to a certain operating situation, to which the rotational angle of the second flap has to be adapted. The adaptation of the rotational angle of the first flap to the corresponding operating situation is realized by the actuation of an electric motor. The corresponding adjustment of the second flap by a transmission mechanism. To this end, it is known to arrange a disk which has a closed slot on the shaft, on which the first flap is fastened. A cam is arranged in said slot, which cam moves in said slot during a rotation of the disk. The movement of said cam is transmitted to the shaft of the second flap. The slot corresponds to a control cam in the manner of a slotted guide, and the cam corresponds to the sliding block. A disadvantage of this configuration is that, as a result of the slot being arranged completely within the circumference of the disk, said disk can have very large external dimensions, as a result of which the valve requires a large amount of installation space.